FMA Naruto Crossover
by RirinKamachi
Summary: A Naruto/FullMetal Alchemist anime crossover! Updated: Fixed errors!
1. The Beginning

It's been a little longer than twenty minutes fighting with Scar, and Edward Elric was starting to get tired

It's been a little longer than twenty minutes fighting with Scar, and Edward Elric was starting to get tired. He was getting slower and Scar was noticing this. "Why don't you give up, boy? You must realize how weak you're getting, so why not make it easier on everyone and just give up like a good little boy?" The raging Isbalan asked.

_Oh, no. He said little._ Alphonse Elric thought to himself.

"Who are you calling so small he hoola-hoops with a cheerio?!" The short tempered alchemist yelled in a fit of rage.

"He never said any of that…" Mei Chan, standing next to Alphonse, pointed out.

Alphonse and the little girl, along with her trusty Xiao Mei, are sitting on the sidewalk watching the two go at it. "Why are they fighting again?" The little girl questioned.

"Remember? You asked what food we were gonna get and Ed said he wanted stew and Scar wanted steak."

"We could have both…" She trailed off as they continued watching the fight.

_**Meanwhile, in Konohagakure…**_

"-Sigh- I love days like this." Sakura said, lying underneath a tree on the training grounds. Today is her and Hinata's day off, and since it was a beautiful day, they decided to loaf around and hang out.

"It sure is." Hinata replied.

"But," Sakura continued, "I'm starting to get kind of bored. We should be doing something."

At that, the girls got silent again, thinking about what they could be doing. "Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Doesn't Neji or someone in your household have a kind of game system?"

"I-I think Neji does, but I'm not sure. Even if he did, I think he'd kill us if we used it."

Silence continued, and so did the thinking.

Finally… "Why don't we just do a quick training session?" Hinata suggested.

"Hmm… sure, I suppose." Sakura agreed, getting up and going to the middle of the training ground, followed by Hinata. "Ready?" Sakura asked, positioning herself.

"Mm-hm." Hinata nodded, doing the same.

_**Back in Amestris…**_

"You two really need to stop your bickering!" Alphonse pleaded. They all had made amends, meaning the fighting should be done, but…

"Stay out, Alphonse, I'm almost finished here!" Edward said, clapping his hands together and laying them on the ground, causing a section of the sidewalk extend upward and hit his opponent in the chin… or so he had hoped; it just grazed his jaw line.

As Scar ran toward the boy, screaming, Ed did the same, clapping his hands. Alphonse knew this had gone too far and lunged himself in between the two, getting hit by both alchemical transmutations.

"Al!" The blonde alchemist cried.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of purple light and everyone started floating into the center of the wormhole.

_**Back in Konohagakure…**_

"Ack!" Hinata coughed as Sakura struck her with a blow to the shoulder, causing he to fall on her butt.

"You alright, Hinata?" Sakura asked, offering her friend a hand. She took it as her pink haired friend helped her up. Suddenly, Hinata sensed something strange approach. "What is it Hina-" Suddenly, in mid air there was a small purple, swirling sphere. As it grew bigger, the girls heard screaming. "What is that?" The pink haired one asked, half yelling.

Before Hinata could answer, a large tattooed arm popped through the hole in the air. _Eew…_ Sakura thought, not sure if that arm was attached to a body or not. But, not long after the arm's first appearance, the rest of the person came through, followed by two more blonde boys and a young girl in pigtails.

All four of them fell to the ground, almost right on top of each other, with a loud thud. Shortly after, the wormhole disappeared. Both girls stood there and couldn't take their eyes off the scene.


	2. Healing

Alphonse woke up after being carried to the Konoha Hosital by a bunch of med-nins Sakura and Hinata got their hands on

Alphonse woke up after being carried to the Konoha Hosital by a bunch of med-nins Sakura and Hinata got their hands on. His head hurt, causing him to bring his hand to his forehead. Suddenly, he realized something; _his head hurt_! He looked at his fleshy hands, and then felt his humanoid head. No metal, just skin.

"Brother!" He yelled, jumping out of the hospital bed. His feet hit the cold floor, causing him to flinch, but he smiled because he was actually feeling again, and this was almost the greatest thing that could possibly happen at this point.

He came out from the privacy curtains and opened the one in front of him, finding his unconscious brother. "Edward! Ed! Wake up!" He squeaked, shaking his brother into consciousness.

"Go away Al, I'm cooking bacon…"

"But, Nii-san! Look! I'm fleshy! Get up!"

Catching his brother's attention, Al stepped backwards as his brother rolled over and opened his eyes. "…Al?" He asked, still a little groggy. Then, his brain finally turned on. "Alphonse! You're not a suit of armor!" He yelled, jumping out of bed and examining his little brother. "How- What- You're-"

"I know, isn't is great?! But, your arm and leg are still…" Ed looked at his auto-mail and realized he was right.

"I guess so. Well, no big deal. The big deal is you! You're back!" Al smiled and giggled.

"What is going on here?" Someone asked, pulling out the curtain to see where the noise was coming from. The boys looked up and, even though they never really pay much attention to this- ever-, they were astounded at this woman's bust size.

"Good, you boys are awake. That means we can start the interrogation. Have a seat." The boys sat down on the bed facing her as she grabbed the chair by the nightstand. "Who are you boys?"

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Who are you?"

"I will be asking the questions for now. Next; where are you boys from?"

The boys looked at each other and suddenly remembered the swirling purple light they saw before blacking out. "Where are we?" Alphonse asked, eyeing the woman with some suspicion.

"I asked you first." She said, not answering the question.

"Good, then you can answer first." Ed said bent on not giving information that could potentially put them in danger.

"What did you just say to me, boy?" She asked, getting irritated.

"Please forgive my brother," Alphonse apologized, "but I think you should tell us where we are, so we know we're not in any trouble."

Tsunade thought for a moment, and then realized the boy had somewhat of a point. "-Sigh- fine. My name is Lady Tsunade and I am the leader of Konoha."

"Alright, _Lady_ Tsunade." Edward continued. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Oh, I didn't bring you here. A couple of my pupils brought you here. They said you came out of thin air, interrupting their training. So, how did you get here? From what the girls described, that's not a jutsu any of us have ever heard of."

Alphonse gave her a confused look. "Jutsu?" He asked.

"Yes…? Are you boys ninja? What village are you from?"

"Ed and I are from Resembool in Amestris. Are we in Xing?" Alphonse questioned.

She mirrored that confused look and shook her head.

"I've never heard of any of those places." Tsunade pointed out. "What _planet_ are you from?"

Al giggled a little, but stopped when his brother flashed him a mean look.

"Anyway, you boys aren't here to destroy our village, are you? Because then I'd have to kill you right here."

"Oh, we're not, ma'am." Alphonse assured her. "We just kind of… wound up here on accident."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but in any case, you boys need to be watched. Shizune!" She yelled, facing the curtain. Seconds later a young looking woman with black hair followed a pig with pearls on its neck came in.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She said, bowing.

"Will you take these boys to get their clothes? Then, make arrangements for them to stay at one of the motels. These boys will be staying with us for a bit."

"Yes madam. But, what about the other two these two came with?" She asked.

"I'll check on them myself. Now, go."

Shizune left with the brothers while Tsunade went to check on the other visitors.

"So, are you boys feeling okay?" Shizune asked.

"We're fine, thank you, ma'am." Alphonse said, feeling a draft from the hospital gown. He then looked at his brother and realized he wasn't wearing one; he was wearing his boxers and his tee shirt.

"Nii-san? Why am I the only one wearing this?" Ed thought for a second and was about to answer when their guide interrupted him.

"Here you go: pants, coat, red cloak and boots. I don't see anything left for you; just the girl's things and that big guy-"

"Actually, Shizune-sama, one of the boys we brought in wasn't wearing anything." Noted a passing med-nin. Al blushed and quickly looked at his brother, panic-stricken.

"That makes sense." Ed pointed out. "Technically you weren't wearing any clothes as a suit of armor, except for the loin cloth, but that came with the suit…"

"Suit of armor?" Shizune questioned.

"Long story; anyway, do you by any chance have any spare clothes my brother could borrow? Or he could just streak through your village…"

"Nii-san!" Alphonse squeaked.

"Or you could wear that until we get you some clothes!"

"Hold on a second!" Shizune interrupted. "Yes, we have some plain white tee shirts and a pair of khaki shorts you could borrow for the time being. We also have some standard issue ninja sandals, but you can keep those."

"He has to give back a shirt and shorts, but can keep the shoes? That seems odd to me..." Edward pointed out.

"Silence! Anyway, here you go young man." She said handing him his temporary outfit she got out of the closet. He thanked her and went to the restroom to change, escorted by the med-nin.

Tsunade entered the other patient's room and found the beds empty. She was about to approach the beds when she felt a presence behind her. Tsunade spun around, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, cracking the floor. Suddenly, a little girl came at her with a flying kick, but she grabbed the girl and restrained her arms. "What is wrong with you two?!" She yelled as the girl squirmed, trying to release herself from the strong woman's grip.

All of a sudden, a small black and white creature with stubby legs emerged from the girl's top and bit Tsunade in the arm; the pain didn't even faze her. "What are you doing?" She asked the growling creature, staring at it straight in the eye.

The man got up from the ground and went into defensive mode. "I'm not going to hurt you, sir, please, just calm down!" Tsunade demanded, trying to keep the struggling girl steady.

"Where are we?" He demanded in a stern, raspy voice.

"You're in the Konoha Hospital. I don't know how you and your friends got here, but you'll be staying here until we get things straightened out."

Scar relaxed a little and Mei Chan stopped squirming, so Tsunade let her go.

"Now, both of you have a seat." She instructed as Mei removed her furry comrade from the woman's arm. "Now, I'm guessing from how the boys from your group reacted, you two aren't going to tell me much, either. Then let me tell you what I can." Mei Chan and Scar listened intently as she continued.

"I'll start by introducing myself. I am Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, or leader, of this village. We are a peaceful nation in the Fire Country, and we mean no harm to any of our visitors. But, let me warn you that if you decide to cross us, you won't survive. This village is filled with Ninja and some of them have lots of time on their hands, so I'll be assigning one to watch over each of you while you're staying with us. Understood?"

They both nodded in agreement. It's only natural strange people from possible other dimensions would seem suspicious.

"Now that I've introduced myself, why don't you at least tell me your names?" The two looked at each other for a moment, and then the girl began.

"My name is Mei Chan, and this is my comrade, Xiao Mei."

Tsunade smiled. "What a cute kitty."

Mei frowned. "She's a panda."

"But she's so…"

The young girl sighed. "It's a growth defect!" As she said that, Xiao Mei growled at the woman.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you; either of you." She turned to the tan-skinned man. "And you?"

He examined her for a moment before speaking. "I don't have a name… but you can call me Scar…"

She nodded. "Alright! I think we're getting somewhere. Now, let's go get you two your clothes and get you someplace to stay." They all stood simultaneously and filed out the room.

"Now, I'm sure that since you're from another place your currency is different. We'll do what we can to get it exchanged." After saying that, Tsunade opened the closet door containing their clothes. She pulled out the two boxes and handed them to the two; she pointed down the hall to the restrooms.


	3. Intro to the Tour Guides

The four visitors from Amestris met up in the lobby of the hospital after getting dressed in their usual garb; one exception being Alphonse

The four visitors from Amestris met up in the lobby of the hospital after getting dressed in their usual garb; one exception being Alphonse. At first, Scar and Mei Chan were a little leery about him, but after much assurance from Edward, they calmed down a bit.

"Okay, now that you three are dressed, it's time for you to be assigned a guide." Tsunade announced as they walked out the doors. "You will spend time with these ninja and they will be showing you around, getting used to your new surroundings."

"Ninja?" Mei Chan questioned.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "A majority of the people here are ninja, and they are all trustworthy and loyal. Now, if you all will stand side-by-side here, we'll begin the assignments."

Before them stood four people: One adult with a majority of his face covered and silver spiky hair and a girl about Edward and Alphonse's age with short pink hair. The other two were boys and about the same age. One had a spiky ponytail and the other had long brown hair and very pale purple-ish eyes.

"Okay, we'll start with Mister Scar; your guide will be Kakashi Hatake. Mei, your guide will be Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at the young girl, making her feel less defensive, but a little leery.

"Edward," Tsunade continued, "you will be with Shikamaru, and Alphonse with Neji. Now, I have to go and do… Hokage-related things, so, why don't you all get acquainted?" She suggested, walking away to her office.

When she was finally out of sight, Edward spoke up. "I don't care what anyone says. Alphonse and I are not to be separated!"

"Nii-san…"

"No, I don't want you out of range; we still don't know if we can trust these people."

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome… It's fine, but I am your guide and Neji is your brother's. That's just how it is, but if you two want to stay near each other, so be it."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Follow us; we'll give you a tour. Come on, Shikamaru."

At that, the two ninja guides began walking with their charges following close behind.

The pink haired ninja walked over to the young visitor, kneeled down to eye level and introduced herself. "Hello, Mei Chan, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'll be your guide until we can get you home. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, aren't you too girlie to be a ninja?" Sakura was taken back by this. "Oh, and don't worry about me; by the looks of things, I'd be better off taking care of myself."

Kakashi walked up to the Ishbalan and spoke. "Hello, Mister Scar. My name is Kakashi Hatake; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, offering his hand for a handshake.

"…" Scar didn't move or say anything.

"…Okay…" the jonin said, lowering his hand. "Well, let me show you around." He turned and walked toward town with the Ishbalan following him.

(Back with the alchemy brothers)

Shikamaru turned and faced their charges as they stopped at the end of the main road. "Okay, this is the main street some call 'market square', mostly because of all the shops and restaurants." The boys nodded at him.

"I'm assuming Lady Tsunade exchanged your money?" The boys nodded again. "Good. There are plenty of places to shop for things like clothes, trinkets, food or what have you."

The boys looked at each other, then back at their guides when Edward spoke. "Where will we be staying?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You'll be staying at the local motel."

Suddenly, Alphonse's stomach growled. "Brother, brother! I'm hungry!" He said, smiling and acting all happy.

"Oh, right! Good, then let's get you something to eat. Hey, you, long-haired girly man, what's the best restaurant here?" Edward asked, pointing at Neji.

_Girly man? _He thought to himself. "I don't eat out much. Ask Shikamaru."

"Okay then, _Shikamaru_, what do _you_ recommend?" Ed demanded, pointing at him. "Well… do you like ramen?"

"Yeah, let's try-" Alphonse liked that idea, but he was interrupted by his brother.

"No, not ramen! I want my brother to have the best first meal money can buy! Not some cheap ramen."

Alphonse finally spoke up. "Brother! I'm fine with ramen." He turned to the annoyed ninja. "If you don't mind, just take us to wherever you think is good."

"First meal?" Shikamaru questioned. "Were you anorexic or something?" Alphonse got a slightly panicky expression on his face.

"Oh, n-no, it's just… it's complicated." He didn't say any more because he knew his brother would be unhappy if he gave away too much information.

"Okay, well, whatever, let's just go to Ichiraku's." Shikamaru turned and continued walking with Neji and the others to the Ramen shop.

When they arrived, they saw that one of the five seats were taken by none other than…

"Naruto, how's it going?" Shikamaru greeted his blonde friend, sitting down next to him, followed by the Elric brothers. Neji just stood with his back against the wall, not wanting ramen.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru! Come to get some Ramen, too?" Naruto broke his focus from his food long enough to return the greeting. He looked over his genius friend's shoulder at the two visitors as they placed their orders. "Hey," he whispered, "who're they?"

"Oh, Tsunade-sama didn't tell you?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto shook his head and continued listening. "These two and a couple others were brought here from another dimension."

That sounded weird; so weird in fact that even Naruto couldn't _believe it_. He absorbed the information from his colleague, and then burst out laughing, catching Ed and Al's attention.

"You mean these little kids were brought here from space?! You're funny, Shika."

"Who are you calling little, you yellow-headed jerk?!" Ed, once again, lost his temper at that statement.

"Nii-san, please calm down." Alphonse pleaded. "Just, let it go."

"I won't 'let it go', not until he apologizes!" He was fuming at this point, staring the blonde ninja down, who has just begun to collect himself.

"Please, young man, don't fight in my stand; it's bad for business." Teuchi said, trying to calm the young man down.

"Brother, he's right; let's just calm down and wait for our food. I'm sure he didn't mean it." At that, Ed calmed down a bit and sat down, eying the blonde ninja suspiciously.

"By the way," Shikamaru turned to Alphonse, "this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, these boys are Alphonse and Edward Elric." The boys nodded respectively. "They'll be staying in our village until we can find a way to get them home."

"Do you guys like the village so far?" Naruto asked. Edward shrugged, but his brother smiled and nodded.

"You all have a very nice village, and it's a pleasure to be staying here."

Edward, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten (who had spotted Neji and started talking with him earlier), Ayame and Teuchi all stopped what they were doing and stared at the young boy.

Everyone was silent until the shop owner spoke. "That is a very kind thing for you to say." His daughter, Ayame, nodded in agreement as she handed them their food with Edward digging in once the bowl hit the table.

Seeing that kind of eagerness to eat the noodles, Naruto nodded in approval.


	4. Spy

It was the end of the day and nothing significant happened for any of the groups

It was the end of the day and nothing significant happened for any of the groups. Scar didn't speak a word; Mei Chan became too much for Sakura to handle, so Ino was assigned as back-up; and the two Elric brothers did some shopping until they all ultimately wound up at the hotel. They all got their own rooms; all of them, that is, except for Ed and Al who wound up sharing a room.

"So, Alphonse," Edward said, getting his brother's attention, "how do you feel? I mean, being in a 'flesh-and-blood' body again?"

Al stopped folding clothes and looked at his brother and smiled. "I feel… free; I feel happy... I just... feel." He yawned as he put the last shirt in the drawer and closed it.

"I'm glad." His brother stated. "And now, you get to experience sleep. And in a nice hotel no less!"

The boys then got ready for bed; Alphonse getting in the shower first and the housekeeper came in and made their beds. Both boys got to bed shortly after.

Out in the lobby of said hotel, all the guides, including Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Ino, were sitting down and discussed their charges and tried to figure out what to do.

"Well," Shikamaru started, "The Elric brothers are nice; well one is. Ed is kind of eccentric."

"I agree." Neji stated. "Alphonse is polite and mature; it's hard to believe he's the younger of the two."

Shikamaru laughed and agreed with his comrade.

"Well, you two are lucky." Sakura continued. "You two have calm boys whereas Ino and I are stuck with the chibi girl from hell."

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "That girl is a nightmare! Oh, and her little 'panda'? I mean, what the hell?! That thing has a worse temper and attitude than Mei."

"Well, don't forget; it may be tiny, but it's still a panda." Shikamaru pointed out. "Pandas really aren't cute and cuddly as the cartoons lead on. They could still rip your face off with one swipe of the paw; they can be vicious, no matter how tame."

The girls nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the silent Kakashi who was reading his _Icha-Icha Paradise_ book.

"So," Sakura said, getting his attention, "How was your day with that guy?"

Kakashi closed his book as he began. "He's really quiet and won't tell anyone anything. When I took him to get something to eat, he didn't eat until I did a lot of convincing that it wasn't poisoned."

"Did he end up eating?" The blonde Kionichi asked.

"He finally did, but once he did, he ate like it was his last meal." He finished, continuing his reading as everyone else shared minor tidbits about what was going on.

_**Meanwhile, in the woods, just outside of Konoha...**_

"Are you ready?" Asked Itachi Uchiha to the spy Pein hired after finding him in the middle of their lair.

"Of course, sir." He replied, then ran off and entered Konoha without a hitch.

When they finished their meeting, the Konoha ninja guarding the visitors left the lobby and went to stand guard in front of their charges' rooms. Shikamaru sat on the left of the Elric brothers' door whilst Neji sat on the right.

"So," Shikamaru said, breaking the silence, "what's going on with you and Tenten?"

Neji glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw her talking to you earlier today…"

"She's my teammate and close friend. That's all." Neji lied.

"Hn."

An awkward silence ensued for about a minute when Neji spoke up. "What about you and Temari?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two on the beach around the time of the last full moon."

"Well… we're… um…"

"Never mind." Neji interrupted. "I don't really care."

Ino and Sakura were sitting across from each other, painting each other's toenails. Sakura wanted hers pink and Ino wanted purple.

"Who knew a little girl like that could be so much trouble?" Ino commented. "She makes Naruto seem well-behaved."

"Hey now." Sakura replied. "He's gotten better."

"Yeah, well… you know what I mean. So, have you guys gotten any leads on where Sasuke is?"

Sakura pinched her friend's toe.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." She continued painting. "No we haven't. Even if we did, it's really none of your business."

"Whatever. Anyway, I just hope he's okay."

"…me too." Sakura agreed.

"So, to change the subject, what should we do with Mei tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Hang her by her toe-nails and watch her scream for mercy?" Sakura suggested.

"No, I mean, what should we do, like for entertainment?"

"Hang her by her toe-nails and-"

"Ugh, no!" Ino interrupted. "I mean… should we take her to the hot springs or take a tour of the Academy, or, I don't know, something like that?"

"Well, the hot springs sound nice, and maybe a tour could kill some time." Sakura thought out loud. "Why not both?"

"Okay." Ino agreed, not breaking her concentration on her friend's toes.

Walking around town and looking for the Elric brothers, the Akatsuki's spy disguised himself as a cat. He could smell the boys, even though it was very faint. He followed the scent to a hotel where he couldn't get into because the person working the front desk kicked him out, yelling 'Cats aren't allowed!'

He took a mental note of where this place was, and he continued wandering the streets, looking for someone to disguise himself as. Just then, he saw two ninja walking out of the hotel. One was a girl with four ponytails in her hair and carrying a fan, and the other one had purple face paint.

"A summons at this hour?" The boy complained.

"Kankuro, stop complaining, unless you want me to beat you senseless."

"Temari, why are you so mean to me?" Kankuro asked.

"Because I'm the oldest and you're the middle child; it's my duty."

The spy followed them, taking mental measurements, then ran off and transformed himself into Kankuro. He walked into the hotel and approached the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes," the imposter began. "I forgot something in my room; my key to be exact. Could you possibly make me a replacement?"

"Certainly. What was your room number?"

"Oh, I forgot… could you look it up? My names Kankuro."

"Just a moment." He looked up the name, but nothing came up. He tried looking up the group 'Sand Ninja', but that wielded no results. "Were you staying with someone else? Maybe it's under their name?"

He thought for a moment, then remembered the name of that other girl. "Temari?"

The man looked that up and it came up. "One moment; I'll make you your key."

After receiving the key, 'Kankuro' had one more question. "Do you know where the Elric brothers are staying?"

"I'm sorry, that's confidential.

"Oh, but I'm supposed to relieve one of the guards tonight and I lost the slip of paper I wrote the room number on."

The man was skeptical, but fell for it. He gave the room number and went off doing his job.

The imposter went upstairs to the second floor where he was told they would be, and started walking down the hall where he saw some people sitting. There were two giggling girls at the end of one hall and two very quiet boys at the other.

When he came closer to the men, he realized they were the guards. He was surprised when the boy with the high ponytail spoke to him.

"You guys are still here?"

"Hm?"

"You and Temari, I thought you two were leaving for Suna tonight."

"Oh, yeah, we are. I just forgot something in my room."

"But, your rooms are one floor up, right?" The boy with the pale eyes said.

"Yeah… I just miscounted the floors. My bad."

He started walking back to the stairs when the pony-tailed one got his attention again.

"Hey Kankuro, could you give this to Temari for me?" He handed him a small envelope with her name on it.

"Sure." The Spy replied with a smile on his face, then walked away to the stairs.

When he was out of view, Shikamaru sat back down next to Neji. "Something's up; that wasn't Kankuro."

"I know." Neji replied, glancing over to the doorway from once the intruder came.


End file.
